


The Rest for the Wicked

by infernal



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, The Fade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infernal/pseuds/infernal
Summary: Isabela's not a desire demon, though they do share considerable overlap in hobbies.





	The Rest for the Wicked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Panny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panny/gifts).



> Happy ToT, Panny!

Isabela had prepared for a long, painful journey through a nightmarish hellscape that would test her at every turn, for countless fights with demons, for spending the rest of her life searching through the damnable Fade for Hawke.

What she hadn't expected, upon opening her eyes after leaping into the rift she'd convinced the Inquisitor to open, was Hawke, standing in front of her with crossed arms and narrowed eyes. "It would be you, wouldn't it?" she said, sounding annoyed.

" _Excuse_ me," Isabela said, affronted.

"How the hell am I supposed to know it's you and not a desire demon," Hawke groused.

Oh, well. That made her prickly feelings turn into something softer, fonder, curling pleasantly around her insides. "We could have sex," she offered. "If it's not as good as normal, you'll know it's a demon." 

Hawke laughed, a little on the hysterical side, and stared at her for a long moment. "Oh," she said, brightening. "Stand over there in front of that rock, please?" 

The rock she was pointing at was lit up by what looked like a lyrium vein. It would have been pretty, almost, were it not for the unsettling hum she felt from it. She obligingly stood in front of it anyway, and then realized that from this new angle, she could see the Black City, hovering worryingly near. She'd sailed longer distances in the span of a single afternoon. 

The lyrium song and the throne of the Maker himself were infinitely less unsettling than Hawke's current level of scrutiny. She was studying Isabela intently in the light of the lyrium vein, eyes darting back and forth as she took in every detail. Eventually, the tension eased out of her, and she grinned at Isabela. "Right," she said. "About that sex?"

Isabela didn't know if that meant she'd past the test or not, but she was game either way. " _After_ we get out of this place." 

Hawke's eyes narrowed again. Isabela supposed it didn't sound particularly in character for either herself or a desire demon to delay, and she narrowed her eyes back. "What? The Inquisitor was worryingly vague when I asked her how long she could hold a rift open, and only a fool would let herself get stuck in the Fade."

"Only a fool would deliberately come to the Fade at all," Hawke countered, her lips turning up into a teasing smile. 

"Yes, well," Isabela said, and found she didn't have much of a comeback. "Then let's stop being foolish and get home, then, shall we?"

* * *

After the Fade, after their return, after magical tests to make sure they weren't harbouring demons, after the countless debriefings, after the guilt-stricken apologies from what seemed like every damned member of the Inquisition -- after all of that, they fell into bed together for an exhausted, desperate tumble that the both staunchly pretended wasn't emotional in the slightest.

Regardless of whatever feelings were or were not attached, it was _fun_ , at the very least. Isabela grinned at Hawke as she rolled onto her side, still panting a little from the exertion."You think a demon could do all that?" she asked.

"I think a demon _invented_ all that," Hawke said. She looked about ready to pass out, and Isabela was nearly there herself, but Hawke's mouth was slick and kiss-bitten and it had been so long, months apart even before the whole Fade debacle, and Isabela surged forward, kissing her soundly, desperately, until Hawke broke apart with a surprised little gasp (and oh, Isabela loved those gasps; Hawke was a hard women to surprise, and Isabela delighted in doing so whenever she could). "Give me a moment to catch my breath," she said, laughing .

"Hm, no, that doesn't sound very fun," she said, and Hawke rolled her eyes, kissing her again. She rolled over and tipped Isabela back against the pillows, knees on either side of her thighs, keeping her there -- pinned loosely, but pinned all the same. 

Isabela broke the kiss. "This seems like a counterintuitive way to catch your breath," she said.

"Thought I'd steal yours instead," Hawke said, and Isabela groaned.

"That's cheesy. The Fade made you cheesy. And _romantic_."

"Joke's on you," Hawke said, eyes bright. "I was like this _well_ before."

"Ugh," Isabela said, and let Hawke snuggle in against her.


End file.
